


Finding the Kids in front of the TV

by manorabrucelee



Series: The Age Playing Avengers [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Steve, F/M, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Teenage Bucky, big brother prank, little Tony, little bruce, little clint, red eyed kids, staying up late, telling all your secrects to Pops, too sleepy to talk, way past bedtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manorabrucelee/pseuds/manorabrucelee
Summary: When Steve leaves the kids with the care of Bucky his teenage son, he comes back to find three littles glued to the Tv.





	Finding the Kids in front of the TV

Steve came back from a day out away from the kids; he was assured by his eldest Bucky that the house and kids would be there when he got back. When Steve walked into his floor, he hoped that the kids were sound asleep by now, but what he found was the floor dimly lit by the light off the TV screen. While Tony, Clint and Bruce were glued to the screen with varies degrees of sleepiness showing on their faces. They were beyond the point of understanding what was on, and seemed like they were having a contest of who will sleep first. Oddly enough, the boys were watching an infomercial when Steve walked in.

"Hey Monkey, what are you...Tony? What are you boys watching?” Steve looked confused at the TV screen.

"It's a contest." Bruce said with a weak voice.

"We're not supposed to sleep" Clint added not looking away from the TV screen.

 "Bucky said whoever stays up the latest gets to go on a ride on his bike." Tony explained.

 "Uh huh, I see and where is Buck now?” Steve asked looking around for his teenaged son. Sure, Bucky assured him that the house would still be standing when he got back but he didn’t state in which condition the kids will be.

"Asleep in his room. He got in at around midnight, after he made weird sounds in his room with Nat." Clint said making a face.

 "Didn't Bucky say not to tell Uncle Steve something?” Bruce looked at his two older cousins.

 "Oh yeah, don't tell Daddy about Nat is in his room. We get extra Ice cream cone for that one". Tony cheered up tiredly at the last part.

"Well, there is no bike ride tomorrow.” Steve closed the TV as the three little boys’ noises of sleepy protests. "Buck will be grounded. And you three will probably be asleep half the day." Steve moved around to check the little boys’ diapers before putting them to bed in his room. Tomorrow first thing in the morning, he’ll have a very lengthy talking to session with his teenage son.  


End file.
